Wish You Were Here
by Summersetlights
Summary: There was a day when he was happy and excited to be alive. It was when he had that person to spend his life with. It was when he'd get those early morning kisses that said so much. It was with her.


**_I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite a while now..._**

**_Disclaimer: Degrassi? Pink Floyd? No._**

**_Wish you were here- Pink Floyd (BEST SONG/BAND)_**

_

* * *

__Clare,_

_Right now, you're at the grocery store getting my favorite kind of bread because I told you that I wanted sandwiches tonight. You're probably in the bread aisle, making sure that you get my favorite kind because you know that it makes me happy, though then again, whatever you do makes me happy. But you're unaware that I have my bags packed and all my stuff together. You're unaware that I've been planning to leave for the past two weeks. Thank god that you're unaware, because you'd probably convince me to stay._

_Remember when we were going through my room a couple of years ago and we were going through Julia's stuff? Every time that we'd find something that I didn't truly need you'd tell me to 'Let it go'. _

_And I did. Most of the time._

_I was thinking about that a couple of weeks ago. I thought about how all that stuff brought me down and weakened me. I thought about the end of Mission-Clean-Eli's-room and I remembered how I felt. I felt so free and alive, like I could finally breath. It was a good feeling._

_Now it's your turn to have that feeling. It's your turn to let go and to clean out your "room". It's time to live a life without me. _

_Move on. Meet someone else. Forget me. Please._

_The six years that we've been together have been the best years of my life. You've done so much for me and this is my thanks to you, trust me, in years to come you'll thank me._

_And I hope that if we someday see each other, you'll smile fondly at me. And I hope that someday you'll think nice thoughts about me. And I hope that you remember that I love you and only want what's best for you. _

_But I need to cut this letter short because you're probably getting in your car right now to come home, so I should probably leave._

_Take care of yourself, live your life, rob a bank (Nah...don't do that.), just be happy._

_Love, Elijah_

His hands shook violently and his plump lips were firmly pressed together. He read the letter over to himself for the thousandth time.

He bowed his head and set the letter down on the table where he knew that she'd find it.

He picked up his bags and headed to the door and took one last look at the place.

His home.

_And then he was gone._

_

* * *

_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year._

_(Four Years Later)_

It was a moonless night and the wind blew furiously, making the night feel colder than it actually was. The street lights were on and glowing brightly and city noises were faintly heard. Cats walked casually on the hedges and dogs barked furiously out into the night and at passing cars.

All in all, it was a calm night.

It was still early in the evening, so most of the lights in the houses were on. To most people, tonight was like any other night, just another Saturday evening. But if you were looking out into the street, you'd see the dark stranger walking along the pavement.

The stranger walked swiftly and smoothly, clearly on a mission. His dark hair was swept behind him from the wind and his cheeks were cold and red. His pale skin made him look ghostly and sick. He dressed in black and the circles under his eyes matched the color of his clothing.

He looked around and knew that he was on the right street. He had been on that street plenty of times before and would never forget it. His face was scrunched up in concentration, trying desperately to find something. His pace increased as he walked down the street. He looked up at each house and shook his head slightly, showing that he had not yet found his destination. As he passed each house, a flicker of annoyance spread on his hooded face.

Though, just as the street came to a stop, he looked up at the house that often haunted him. The house that he came to every once in a while, whenever he thought that he could handle it.

He walked slightly closer to the small house that held everything that he wanted.

_And did they get you to trade, your heroes for ghosts?_

There was a big window in the front of the house, making the house look open and friendly.

_Though, if the house was as friendly as it was, then why did he have nightmares about it?_

Suddenly, he heard a loud laugh, a laugh that he knew all too well. The walls on the house were thin so he heard voices too. He stayed on the sidewalk and looked directly into the big window.

And there she was. The lover that he once had. She sat cross-legged on the wooded floor. She wore pink pajama shorts and a white t-shirt and her usually short hair was longer and put into a braid. She was laughing at the baby in front of her, and the baby was drooling and was shaking its rattle. A man sat on the other side of the baby, was also laughing. They looked like the perfect family and for a moment he was glad. She did exactly what he told her to do.

_Move on. Meet someone else. Forget me._

But he couldn't deny the feeling in his stomach. He couldn't deny that he wanted so much for that to be him with her. He couldn't deny that he wanted to march right in that house and take her away, to somewhere only they knew about. He wanted her to carry his babies and breathe his name on those late nights.

_Elijah._

_He let everything go._

He remembered when they talked about their future together, their visions were so light and fulfilling and they didn't understand that sometimes life can get in your way. He remembered when he used to hold her when she cried. He remembered the way she smelled and the way she talked. He remembered everything.

His breathing picked up and he ignored the salty streams running down his face. He impatiently wiped off the tears and looked even more intently into the window. She looked happy and healthy, her skin was glowing. She was talking excitedly to the man and the man watched her closely, taking in every word that she said.

_Just like he used to._

But then he watched the man lean over to her and he watched as the man pushed her bangs out of her eyes. The man cradled her face in his big hands gently. And he knew at that moment when the couple kissed that his stay was long overdue.

It was time to leave. It was time to get that girl out of his messed up mind.

It was time to forget her.

_He had to go._

But he knew himself very well and had stopped trusting himself in this situation. Would he ever forget her? _No._ Would he ever forget the feel of her fingers? _No._ Would he ever forget her laugh or smile or voice? _No. No. No._ He knew that he'd be back three months from now and start this process over again.

There was a day when he was happy and excited to be alive. It was when he had that person to spend his life with. It was when he'd get those early morning kisses that said so much. It was when she used to sing happy birthday to him, completely off-key, but somehow it sounded beautiful.

But those days were only in his memories now.

And the only thing that he could do was wish that she was there.

_Wish you were here._

**_I was in an EXTREMELY weird mood when I wrote this...obviously..._**

**_BUT...I'm really hoping that Eclare makes it ,you know? I think that Degrassi should have at least ONE couple that makes it._**

**_Review?_**

**_I'm thinking of making this a two-shot...That's why it's rated M. If I decide to post the second part than it will be M_**


End file.
